Strawberry & Shinigami: A Collection
by avatarfan82
Summary: "I wonder if I can keep up with the speed of the world without you." A series of Ichiruki oneshots based on word prompts referencing events that have occurred throughout the entire anime/manga. There may be a few original or non-canon events thrown in as well. Enjoy!
1. Awake

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I've been having major Ichiruki feels lately and so I decided to start working on a collection of oneshots. These stories are going to be quite short and will contain some canon events, headcanon events, filler events, future events...you get the picture. **

**My prompts for each chapter will be words following the letters of the alphabet. The chapter title will be the word prompt. Also, the oneshots are not going to be in chronological order and may contain spoilers depending on where you are in the manga or anime. I'll try to identify the story arc and episode (if applicable) at the beginning so you'll know. **

**This chapter is headcanon, meaning it happened only in my imagination. It falls somewhere between the Gotei 13 Invading Army Arc (filler arc from the anime only) and the Lost Substitute Shinigami Arc. **

**Anyway, thank you for stopping by and feel free to review! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Awake<span>

Not again. Not another night of this.

Ichigo tossed and turned in bed, his mind unable to shut off and his body feeling restless. He glanced at the clock...1:30 am. Great. How was he supposed to get through school on less than five hours of sleep?

Before, when he was still a soul reaper, he didn't seem to have enough time to sleep. Now that he wasn't and had all the time in the world, he still couldn't rest.

Groaning, he hauled himself upright and slid out of bed. Plopping down at his desk, he pulled open a drawer. His eyes scanned the contents of it and then he froze.

This was not what he needed right now. He was surrounded by too many reminders of her already. Her vanilla scent still lingered in his closet. Her school supplies were lodged in all the nooks and crannies of his room. And if he found one more damned rabbit keychain or cell phone charm, he was going to scream.

But the drawings? It was all too much. He'd hated those pictures of bunnies with a passion, yet Rukia had continued to pump them out like a machine. And now, as he thumbed through the many hand-drawn images, he couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face. How could anyone be so bad at sketching simple figures on paper? Especially someone as meticulous as she was?

As he continued to cycle through the pile, a photo slipped out. There were four shots of him and Rukia and they had only managed to face forward in one of them.

Ichigo shook his head in amusement as he recalled the day. He had taken her to the mall to buy the latest trinket to add to her ridiculous collection of Chappy the Rabbit items. When they'd passed by a photo booth, Rukia had questioned him about what it was and how it worked. She couldn't believe a square box could actually take pictures, so she insisted on going inside and seeing it in action.

Ichigo spent the first three photo flashes explaining to her how it worked. They'd argued, she had accused him of lying, and he'd thrown his hands up in exasperation. This entire interaction had been captured forever on the four little images that fell out of the photo slot.

When Ichigo finally dragged her out of the booth and showed her the pictures, she'd gazed at them in wonder. His feelings of anger had immediately dissipated when he saw her lips rounded in a perfect little 'O', a clear sign of her shocked surprise. Her purple eyes shone brightly and she had asked to keep the pictures. Ichigo shrugged and nodded, trying to hide the fact that his body temperature had just risen a few degrees.

He stood, still holding the photographs, and sat down on his bed. She'd been so in awe of the booth, he was surprised she hadn't wanted to keep them herself. Or maybe she'd forgotten to retrieve them.

He lowered himself down on his pillow, one arm behind his head and the other still clutching the photos. His eyelids felt heavy as he stared at the images, lingering on her animated expressions.

Now he was calm and peaceful...something he hadn't felt since he last saw her. Even though they were moving on in different directions, he could rest in the fact that, whatever she was doing, she was happy.

He closed his eyes and lowered his arm. He was downright exhausted.

Long after he had finally slipped into unconsciousness, his fingers remained curled around the photos; a small smile tugged at his lips.


	2. Broken

**A/N: This moment really touched me deeply and I knew I had to find a way to incorporate it into this collection. Thankfully, I got the idea for the letter B so I wouldn't have to wait that long to share it. This will not be the only time I reference this scene either, so don't be surprised if it pops up again.**

**This chapter is based on events during the Lost Substitute Shinigami arc, specifically episode 361.**

**Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><span>Broken<span>

This wasn't real. It wasn't happening. It _can't_ be happening.

So close. He had finally retrieved a form of his power and was going to be useful. Life would be worth living. He even had the hope of seeing her again.

But now, as he kneeled before his betrayer, his mind was overrun with images. Flashes of color and movement flooded his brain: reminders of what he used to be and what he would never be again.

He'd chosen his path long ago. When Rukia had shown up that night offering him the chance to fight and help the cause, he accepted. Little did either of them know her offering that day was not merely to take up the sword to protect. It was also to make amends for all of his wrongs. To seek forgiveness for the lives he couldn't save. That was his sole purpose...his reason for existing.

And now it was gone.

How was he supposed to keep going? He'd barely made it through the last year and a half with no way to fight. He'd worked so hard to earn his power back; all to have it stripped away again?

No. He wouldn't be able to tolerate it.

And to top it off, no one would help him. Because of his enemies, his friends and family had turned against him. Everyone insisted he had lost his mind and was the only one acting crazy. The very people he'd fought so long and so hard to protect were rejecting him.

He understood now. This was what it felt like to be utterly alone; drowning in despair.

Against his will, the need to cry out overpowered him. It rose from his gut and shot through his chest. His eyes burned: salty tears mixing with the pouring rain. His shoulders shook and his torso heaved as visceral cries of agony burst forth. He was weeping like a child and he didn't care.

When was the last time he'd been in this much anguish? Was it that night eight years ago, waking up in the street with his mother's dead body sprawled on top of him? Or was it at her funeral? His little sisters were huddled in his father's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. His father, always pretending to be strong, had tears spilling down his own cheeks. Ichigo wasn't sure but, in this moment, the pain was unique and unbearable.

He mourned the loss of his manhood, his purpose, and the constant presence in his life that had been Rukia. He would never see her dark, black locks flowing in the breeze; never again gaze into her piercing indigo eyes.

That alone was more than enough to break him. Add to it the heavy weight of his own hopelessness, and he was left with nothing but shattered pieces of himself.

He remained on his knees, the rain pelting him harder and harder, and he knew the truth.

There was no way to fix this.


	3. Captive

**A/N: Another favorite moment of mine and the first solid evidence I had of the true potential of Ichiruki! I still get all giddy when I read or watch this scene. :)**

**This is based on the Soul Society: The Rescue arc, specifically episode 54. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Captive<span>

His body shook with anger. One look at her said it all.

She was strung up like a criminal on a makeshift cross. The red collar around her neck stood out harshly against her milky, white skin. What did they think she was, some kind of animal? How dare they treat her this way!

Sure she had broken the rules, but she hadn't done anything horrible enough to deserve this. She had chosen to share her power with him in order to save his life and family. It shouldn't mean being punished with death. It wasn't fair.

The light had gone out of her eyes. She had already given up...accepted her fate. Did she truly think he wouldn't come after her? Surely, she knew him better than that.

She had been locked away long enough to have her spirit broken. The Rukia he knew wouldn't have been reduced to this.

Ichigo kicked himself for taking so long to gain the power he needed. Maybe that was why she had given up. Maybe she had waited and ultimately decided he wasn't going to show. He hoped that wasn't true.

He had defied all logic as well as her request. Now she was staring at him in amazement. The fiery weapon behind him had been stopped before it could deliver the fatal blow. He was having no trouble keeping it at bay.

Of course she was still angry. She hadn't wanted any help and didn't want to burden anyone. But she couldn't see what was so painfully obvious to him. The light had returned to her eyes; her hope was renewed.

Yes, she had said not to come after her but that was asking him to let her die. It was an impossible demand. Besides, when had he ever listened to her anyway?

There was certainly no reason to start now.


	4. Dance

Dance

Ichigo had never seen anything like this in his life. Someone had told him Rukia possessed one of the most beautiful zanpakuto in Soul Society, but he had just scoffed. Soul reapers could be so dramatic sometimes.

Now he stood, seeing the transformation right before his eyes, and fully understood. The thin, white blade perfectly rotated in her hand. The flowing ribbon attached to its hilt practically glowed. But, Ichigo couldn't deny the fact that its wielder looked absolutely stunning.

Rukia seemed to be in a focused trance as she calmly vocalized her requests to her weapon. The look on her face was so angelic and pure, yet also determined and deadly. He was almost positive he was gaping, but he couldn't stop.

He could clearly see why her zanpakuto's abilities were referred to as dances. It did look like hypnotic movement. He was certain many enemies had gotten lured in by its beauty only to be pierced through with the cold, unfeeling ice.

Thankfully, she was on his side. The last thing he would ever want was to be on the receiving end of one of those attacks.

He knew he would never be able to look at her the same. Even with her insults, her tendency to hit him when he annoyed her, and her childlike fascination with the most mundane things, he was instantly reminded of the powerful being before him. He didn't need help remembering such a thing, but he appreciated it all the same.

Tiny fragments of ice surrounded her like glittering diamonds and Ichigo couldn't stop staring if he tried. Then, out of nowhere, the ground beneath her became an icy circle. Jagged pieces of frozen fractals came out of the ground and crept up the legs of her opponent. The terror in the beast's face showed exactly what was happening. He must have known he was a goner.

As if to add insult to injury, a large pillar of ice shot out of the ground, effectively freezing her opposition mid-scream. Then the monster splintered into innumerable, microscopic shards and disintegrated before his eyes.

With the job finished, she turned her gaze on Ichigo, sheathing her sword. She was met with his awestruck expression. Her eyes widened for a moment, then instantly narrowed.

"Come on, you idiot! Don't just stand there...we have more enemies to fight!"

She took off in the direction of all the commotion and Ichigo followed after, still imagining her rotating blade and the light that shone in her haunting eyes.

He flash-stepped after her toward the next fight, egged on by excitement and anticipation. He hoped this next battle would be a good one.

Ichigo was ready to take down his own opponent. But, more importantly, he couldn't wait to see her dance again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think I fell in love with Rukia after I saw her use her zanpakuto for the first time. It really is beautiful. And, for those caught up on the manga, her bankai is just breathtaking. She looks gorgeous. Even if you're not current, you should probably just look up a photo of it. One of my favorite bankai transformations ever!**

**This is headcanon and there's really not a specific arc or episode it comes from. Hope you liked it and please feel free to review!**


	5. Excitement

**A/N: This is absolutely non canon and probably also inaccurate from a Japanese cultural standpoint. My understanding is that there are no formal dances in the schools there but just go along with me on this. Also, this one turned out a bit longer than I wanted but hopefully it's not out of place! Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Excitement<span>

Ichigo stared dejectedly in the mirror as he struggled with his neck tie. After a few fumbling attempts, he growled in frustration and yanked the tie from around his neck. He then balled it up and tossed it angrily at his room door. Just then, the door opened and a tall, slender man entered.

The man silently shot his hand up, easily catching the fabric in his nimble fingers. Then he raised an eyebrow as he eyed the orange-haired man fuming a few feet away from him.

"How are you not ready yet?" Uryu asked, entering the room.

"I hate this suit and I don't know how to put that stupid tie on!" Ichigo said, yanking at his collar uncomfortably. He already felt like he was suffocating and he'd only been wearing it for five minutes now.

"It's called a tuxedo and quit yanking at the shirt. You'll stretch it out."

Uryu approached him and threw the tie back around his neck. Ichigo backed up slightly, uncomfortable with how close his friend was standing to him.

"What the hell, man!?" Ichigo said and Uryu impatiently yanked him closer.

"Stop squirming. Do you want this tie on or not?"

"Ugh...fine," Ichigo relented, standing still and rolling his eyes.

Uryu proceeded to deftly knot the tie and within seconds, it was perfectly resting against Ichigo's sternum.

"Thanks," he said, examining himself in the mirror again and Uryu gave a curt nod. He slid his glasses up his nose.

"Now, let's go. I think the ladies are waiting for us."

Ichigo shrugged his tuxedo jacket on and followed Uryu out of the room. As they headed to the living room area, he contemplated how he had even ended up in this situation.

Long ago he had vowed never to attend a school dance. But Rukia, wanting to have the full teenage experience, had coerced him into attending the Karakura High School Spring Formal with her. She had also convinced Uryu and Orihime to join them. His family hadn't helped matters. Yuzu had excitedly agreed to help Rukia get ready even though no one asked her to. His father also insisted on taking photos of them, much to Ichigo's dismay.

Before he got the chance to protest, the entire group had begun planning for the night. Weeks passed and the next thing he knew, he was standing in his living room feeling like a waiter going to a stuffy dinner party.

"I thought they were done? Where are they?" Ichigo complained, pulling at his collar again. He knew from experience it could take them hours.

"Okay, they're ready!" Yuzu shouted with pride, suddenly appearing from the hallway. Ichigo sighed with relief.

Orihime appeared first, wearing a floor length silver gown. The front of the dress had a slightly plunging neckline, but it wouldn't have mattered if she wore a turtleneck. Her ample breasts always stole the show. The fabric shimmered and became slightly sheer as it traveled down her shapely legs. A thigh-high slit completed the garment.

Ichigo glanced at Uryu and chuckled at the crimson shade his face was. He couldn't blame his friend for such a reaction. Knowing how strong Uryu' feelings were for the oblivious girl, it was only natural that her statuesque form put on display in that dress would drive him crazy.

"You look gorgeous," Uryu breathed and Orihime blushed.

"Thank you, Uryu. You look very handsome tonight." A small smile came to the young man's lips.

Ichigo then noticed Rukia enter the room. The moment he laid eyes on her, his mouth dropped open.

She wore a black dress that hung loosely at the top with a form-fitting mini skirt that hugged her hips and stopped mid-thigh. Yuzu twirled her around to reveal the creamy smoothness of her back. From the front, the dress didn't even look backless and Ichigo was pleasantly surprised by that. Her strappy black heels made her slender legs look miles longer than was possible, considering her petite frame.

"Ichi? What do you think?" Yuzu asked nervously and he locked eyes with Rukia. Her hair was pulled back with glittering clips and the smoky eye makeup she wore coupled with that revealing dress made her look so...sexy.

"Um…" he mumbled, licking his lips. He sounded like an idiot. He had to get a hold of himself!

"I'd say he likes it," Karin commented from the couch, a bored expression on her face. Yuzu clapped happily as Rukia approached her date, a smirk on her red lips.

"Well, Ichigo?" She quirked her eyebrow up and his mouth parted slightly. He absently pulled at his tie, feeling as if he was on fire. When had it gotten so hot in here?

"Uh, yeah. You look...I mean...wow."

She blushed slightly, placing a hand on his arm.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."

"Picture time! " Isshin shouted in a sing-song voice, seeming to appear out of nowhere.

Ichigo was still in a trance as Rukia was shoved closer to him by his sister. He gazed at her and felt his body temperature rise even more. He instinctively slipped his arm around her waist and she scooted her lithe body against him. He felt the warmth of her firm breasts and toned stomach pressing on his leg and torso. Instantly his pants tightened as images of her nude form flashed through his mind.

"Seems like you're excited about the evening after all," Rukia murmured to him and he groaned inwardly, his face heating up. She grinned at him slyly, obviously enjoying the secret she shared with him.

He scowled as flashbulbs went off. This was going to be the longest night of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: One more thing. I know the girls' dresses might be a bit revealing for a high school dance but...oh, well. I thought it might be fun to tease the guys, particularly Ichigo. I know I'm bad. ;)**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it and feel free to send some feedback my way! **


	6. Fade

**A/N: The episode this chapter is based on absolutely killed my Ichiruki feels. There was so much chemistry flying at me from my TV screen between these two, I almost couldn't take it! I could watch it over and over and over. I know it's a filler arc and a filler episode, meaning Kubo didn't include this in his main story, but he should have. I know for sure there will be at least one other chapter based on this episode because I've already got an idea slinking around in my brain.**

**This chapter is based on the Gotei 13 Invading Army arc, episode 342. **

**Thanks for reading and enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Fade<span>

Ichigo could sense it happening. He felt himself changing. It was subtle, but noticeable. He was emptier somehow...almost lighter. It wasn't a relief either; just strange and lonely. But rather than dwell on that, he had chosen to press on.

Spending time with his friends had proved to be a helpful distraction. Even fighting a few hollows here and there had given him that old invigorating adrenaline rush. In the end, he had only been a burden. It stung, but he couldn't deny the truth: he was losing his powers. Thankfully he hadn't gotten himself killed, but that was only because Rukia had been there to save him yet again.

Rukia. She had been diligent about protecting him. Even when she probably could have knocked him out to prevent him from fighting, she didn't. She simply made sure she was there for him. Maybe it was her way of paying her respects to a falling soul reaper in his last moments.

How odd to have her standing right before him and yet also disappearing. Just as clearly as his powers were fading, so was her visible form to him. But it wasn't only about her physical presence. It was the connection of their souls, the meaningful gazes, and the unspoken words. He would miss every aspect of her.

"Give everyone my best," he said gently.

"Yeah." Her eyes remained glued to the pavement.

Without looking at her face, he knew she would...because she always kept her word. She was nothing if not honorable.

It was becoming harder and harder to see her, but he remained rooted to the spot, unable to move. Every second he stood there was a privilege because he got to be near her. He wasn't about to speed up this separation by walking away.

A faraway look came to her eyes and a pit formed in Ichigo's stomach. She almost looked...sad. Funny how she had just teased him about looking downcast and now she was mimicking him.

In a different moment and a different time, he might have berated her for the vulnerability she was showing. Probably would have called her a hypocrite and told her shinigami don't make such faces.

But he couldn't. Not now. Because what he was seeing in her expression was exactly how he felt. She had raised her head and looked him directly in the eye. The sorrow he saw in her gaze was undeniable.

And then she was gone, as if she had never been there in the first place. His chest tightened and his legs refused to move. He hoped she was still standing there, invisible yet attentive. Because he had one more thing to say:

"Goodbye, Rukia...thank you."


End file.
